17 Września 2000
TVP 1 6.30 Chcemy pomóc (powt.) 6.45 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.00 Nasza gmina 7.45 Maszyna zmian: Nowe przygody - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 8.10 Teleranek 8.40 Siódme niebo - serial prod. amerykańskiej 9.30 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 9.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 10.00 Transmisja Igrzysk Olimpijskich - Sydney 2000 11.55 Reklama OLI16ST 12.00 Otwarte drzwi 12.40 Czasy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Zaginiony świat - serial prod. USA 14.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Wojna cesarzy 15.00 Studio Igrzysk Olimpijskich - Sydney 2000 16.45 Ziemia - miejsce spotkania 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Poległym i pomordowanym na Wschodzie 18.10 Lokatorzy (20): Wszystko jest grą - serial prod. polskiej 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Czarodziejskie chwile - film fab. ang. 21.50 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk 22.15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 23.00 17 września - portret jednego dnia 23.25 Sportowa niedziela 23.40 Niezapomniane role: Aria dla atlety - film fab. prod. polskiej 1.20 Transmisja Igrzysk Olimpijskich - Sydney 2000 5.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Igrzyska olimpijskie - Sydney 2000 10.00 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 10.25 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.55 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Gospel - Osiek 2000: Kackson Singers 11.20 Zwiastun sponsorski 11.20 Zagadki natury: Potwór w jeziorze - serial dok. prod. USA 11.50 Zaklinacz deszczu - film fab. prod. USA 13.55 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy: Dwa kołtuny - telenowela TVP 15.30 Raz na ludowo - koncert laureatów Szansy na sukces (1) (powt.) 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (30): Kłopotliwy pacjent - serial TVP 17.30 Studio Igrzysk Olimpijskich Sydney 2000 - relacje 18.00 Program lokalny 18.22 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Gorączka złota - teleturniej 19.30 Z Dwójką dookoła świata: Safari w parku Etosha 20.00 Co nam w duszy gra: Lato (3) (powt.) 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Sydney 2000 21.45 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze - serial prod. USA 22.50 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Antygona w Nowym Jorku 0.50 Trzeci bliźniak (2-ost.) - film fab. prod. USA 2.10 Studio sport: Wyścigi samochodowe - Poznań 2.30 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Walencji 3.00 Zakończenie programu WOT 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - ser. anim. prod. angielskiej 7.30 Molly - serial fabularny prod. polsko-angielskiej 8.00 Z kabla wzięte 11 8.20 Są takie miejsca (powt.) 8.40 Na zdrowie (powt.) 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 9.35 Wszystkie smaki Kanady - ser. dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 10.00 Zaproszenie 10.20 Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn medyczny 10.35 Z dala od zgiełku - serial fabularny prod. angielskiej 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny - Tam i tu 12.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza Święta z sanktuarium maryjnego w Krasnobrodzie 14.00 Z archiwum kuriera (powt.) 14.10 Z kabla wzięte 1 14.30 Zwierzęta z bliska - ser. przyr. prod. amerykańskiej 15.15 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - ser. dok. prod. niemieckiej 15.30 Zjazd minigwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Kabaret Przechowalnia 16.40 Millenijne urodziny Lecha Janerki - koncert 17.00 Sport 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informacyjny program katolicki 18.20 Powstanie Warszawskie 18.30 Sport 20.00 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Kościół i świat (powt.) 21.10 Magazyn Mikser 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Ulica Półksiężyca - thriller polityczny prod. angielskiej 24.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - ser. anim. prod. angielskiej 7.30 Molly - serial fabularny prod. polsko-angielskiej 8.00 Koncert życzeń 8.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 9.35 Wszystkie smaki Kanady - ser. dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 10.00 Zaproszenie 10.20 Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn medyczny 10.35 Z dala od zgiełku - serial fabularny prod. angielskiej 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny - Tam i tu 12.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.30 Sport 13.10 Piknik jurajski z Telewizją Katowice 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub Globtrotera - magazyn turystyczny 14.30 Zwierzęta z bliska - ser. przyr. prod. amerykańskiej 15.15 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - ser. dok. prod. niemieckiej 15.30 Zjazd minigwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Kabaret Przechowalnia 16.40 Millenijne urodziny Lecha Janerki - koncert 17.00 Sport 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Sport 20.00 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Śląski Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Sport 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Ulica Półksiężyca - thriller polityczny prod. angielskiej 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live (235) - program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 8.30 Godzilla (6) - serial animowany 9.00 Spider-Man (20) - animowany serial przygodowy 9.30 Power Rangers (202) - serial dla młodzieży 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (33) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Dharma i Greg (50) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Jej cały świat (29) - serial prod. USA 12.30 Niezniszczalny Kelly - film prod. Australia 13.55 Pan i Pani Smith (13) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 14.45 Magazyn 15.30 Benny Hill 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Klub Stasia i Nel 17.15 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza (42) - polski serial komediowy 18.10 Idź na całość 19.05 Tequila i Bonetti (12) - 111m prod. USA (Za zgodą rodziców) 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (154) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (Za zgodą rodziców) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Dzień świstaka - film prod. amerykańskiej 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Na każdy temat (Za zgodą rodziców) 23.50 Magazyn sportowy 1.25 FIFA 1.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Albert - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.20 Biblia dla najmłodszych - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 8.45 Kleszcz (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 Inspektor Gadżet (76) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.35 Delfy (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Bliźniaczki (3) - serial komediowy, USA 10.30 Echo burzy - film obyczajowy, Australia 12.30 Ładny dom - magazyn 13.00 Kuroń raz - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.00 Akademia policyjna (15) - serial komediowy, USA 14.55 1941 - komedia, USA 17.15 U Brathanków - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show (dla dorosłych) 22.10 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite (za zgodą rodziców) 23.10 Prezydencki poker (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.05 Królowa Polski 2000 - relacja z wyborów 1.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 1.40 Towarzysze - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 3.40 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.30 Sandokan - serial anim. 7.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 7.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF prod. austral. (powt.) 8.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 8.30 Jaguar: Year of the Cat - film dok. 9.30 Sandokan - serial anim. 10.00 Reboot - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Kapitan Power - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF prod. austral. 12.00 A Window to the Wild - film dok. 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Gang Olsena 10 - kom. prod. duńskiej (powt.) 16.20 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Gosposia z milionami - kom. USA (powt.) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.00 Snoops - serial 20.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.20 Super Gol - magazyn sportowy 22.20 Akcja nad Berlinem - serial sens. prod. niem. 23.10 Melanie Darrew prowadzi śledztwo - film sens. USA 0.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.05 Program muzyczny 2.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.15 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Superpies, Opowieści do poduszki, Rocky Łoś superktoś, Niebezpieczne dinozaury, Rycerze Zodiaku 10.45 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 11.35 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 12.00 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy 12.25 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny 13.10 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.00 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 14.50 Doktor Engel weterynarz - serial obyczajowy 15.40 One West Waikiki - serial sensacyjny 16.30 Władca zwierząt - serial fantasy 17.20 Wszyscy kochają Willy Woofa - film familijny, Niemcy 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Główny cel - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 21.45 Trzęsienie ziemi - film katastroficzny prod. amerykańskiej 23.50 Władca zwierząt - serial fantasy 0.35 Doktor Engel weterynarz - serial obyczajowy prod. niemieckiej 1.25 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 2.15 Główny cel - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 3.50 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 11 - Zmowa milczenia; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Razem we wspólnej Europie; reportaż Jolanty Roman - Stefanowskiej; powt. 07:30 Sianokosy w Kościelisku 08:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 210 - Walet; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 211 - Bezrobotni; serial prod. polskiej 08:45 Fraglesy; odc. 2/25 - Wielki kłopot małego Fraglesa; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:15 Przed Wielkim Konkursem; Chopin jakiego nie znamy; Kobiety jego życia 09:45 Przed Wielkim Konkursem; X Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego - Radosław Sobczak - Recital Chopinowski 10:20 Sprawa pilota Maresza - film fab., reż. L. Buczkowski 12:00 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 12:40 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Transmisja Niedzielnej Mszy Świętej; z Sanktuarium Maryjnego w Krasnobrodzie 14:05 Galeria; Dzicy wojownicy stepu 14:30 Piknik Dwójki w Świdnicy; cz. 2 15:10 Cios w plecy; film dokumentalny Jerzego Redllcha 16:05 Zaproszenie; Po dzbanuszku zdrowie wraca; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 16:25 Replay czyli Powtórka; odc. 12 16:45 Spotkanie z Polonią 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Poległym i Pomordowanym na Wschodzie 18:15 Kronika olimpijska 18:35 Otwarte Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcu towarzyskim - Sopot 2000 19:15 Dobranocka; Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; serial anim. prod. francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Artystyczne tandemy; Drobne, kobiece pismo; cz. 1; 1979 film obyczajowy prod. austriackiej; reż: Axel Corti; wyk: Friedrich von Thun, Gabriel Barylli, Krystyna Janda, Friederike Kammer 22:05 Fizjologia małżeństwa; Rozmyślanie XXIII - O spokoju małżeńskim 22:20 Teledyski na życzenie 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Koncert Gilberta Becaud; 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej "Artyści Piosenki” 23:35 Cios w plecy; film dokumentalny Jerzego Redlicha; powt. 00:25 Sportowa niedziela 00:45 Skamandryci; odc. 2 - Chmury nad nami rozpal w łunę - Julian Tuwim; cykl dokumentalny Wiktora Skrzyneckiego; powt. 01:15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; serial anim. prod. francuskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 02:00 Artystyczne tandemy; Drobne, kobiece pismo; cz. 1; 1979 film obyczajowy prod. austriackiej; reż: Axel Corti; wyk: Friedrich von Thun, Gabriel Barylli, Krystyna Janda, Friederike Kammer; powt. 04:05 Kronika olimpijska; powt. 04:30 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:30 Galeria; dzicy wojownicy stepu; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Roberta 9.15 Drogami Europy: Cannes - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 9.30 W krainie Czarnoksiężnika Oza: Dar chińskiego mandaryna - film animowany 9.55 I co było dalej?: W dolinie niewidomych - program dla dzieci 10.05 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Zwierzęta Alaski - film przyrodniczy 10.25 Całun Turyński - film dok. 11.00 Na progu nadziei (2) - koncert z okazji 20-lecia pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Miechowici - film dokumentalny 12.30 Życie Jezusa wg Ewangelii św. Łukasza 1 - film fab. 13.30 Poeta polskości - Józef Chełmoński - reportaż 13.45 Orientalne dywany - film dok. 14.15 Każdy papieros niszczy twoje zdrowie - poradnik med. 14.25 Koncert życzeń - powtórka 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczki - program dla dzieci 15.25 Niedokończony śpiew Jana XXIII - film dokumentalny 15.45 Ja was posyłam - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Roberta 16.10 Pomorze Zachodnie - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 16.30 Ojciec Święty w Radzyminie - film dokumentalny 16.50 Przyjazne wspomnienie - impresja filmowa 17.00 Nie lękajcie się być świętymi - reportaż 17.15 Biblia Gutenberga - film dok. 17.40 Śladami dawnych cywilizacji - spotkanie z podróżnikami Janem Gaciem i Mirosławem Olszyckim 18.00 Duchowa podróż po włoskich sanktuariach maryjnych - film 18.30 Trzy misie: Pomocnik bobra - bajka dla dzieci 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Obchody Jubileuszu środowiska niepełnosprawnych - rep. 19.40 Pokuta karmelitańska - film 20.00 Dni św. Eugeniusza w Iławie - reportaż 20.20 Klauzura miłości - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozmowa z ks. abp. Janem Martyniakiem metropolitą Kościoła Obrządku Bizantyjsko-Ukraińskiego 21.30 Papież w Libanie - film dok. 21.50 Twórczość Zbigniewa Łoskota - reportaż 22.00 Zakonnicy: o. Leopold - film dokumentalny 22.25 Park Giell - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 22.40 Religie i środowisko - reportaż 22.55 W rocznicę męczeństwa - film dokumentalny 23.30 Skrzatusz - reportaż 23.40 Tajemniczy kościół św. Stefana w Bolonii - film dokumentalny Polsat 2 08.00 Wyprawy (7) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (6) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Świat dalekich podróży (23) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Reporterskim okiem (21) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Kalendarz wojny - film dokumentalny 13.00 Ludzie się liczą (12) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Planeta Południe (6) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kurier sensacji 14.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (24) - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Granice (3) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Ludzie się liczą (12) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Medytacje - film dokumentalny 18.40 Nowe oblicze sportu (7) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 19.55 Focus - poznaj świat (7) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat odkryć (18) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.00 Top Shop 18.15 Cyrk 19.00 Ziemie toskańskie - program edukacyjny 19.30 Niesamowita podróż (Fantastic Voyage) - film SF, USA 1966, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Raquel Welch, Stephen Boyd, James Brolin, Ken Scott (100 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny HBO 06.40 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.05 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom (The Parent Trap) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Natasha Richardson, Lindsay Lohan, Elaine Hendrix (122 min) 09.20 Jaki ojciec, taki syn (Like Father, Like Son) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Dudley Moore, Kirk Cameron, Margaret Colin, Catherine Hicks (98 min) 11.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Bridget Fonda - magazyn filmowy 11.30 Totalna magia (Practical Magic) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sandra Bullock, Dianne Wiest, Stockard Channing (99 min) 13.15 Obsesja (Obsession) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy 1997, reż. Peter Sehr, wyk. Heike Makatsch, Charles Berling, Daniel Craig, Seymour Cassel (105 min) 15.00 Mafia! (Jane Austen's Mafia) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Jay Mohr, Lloyd Bridges, Billy Burke, Christina Applegate (83 min) 16.30 Huragan (The Storm) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Harris Done, wyk. Luke Perry, Martin Sheen, Robert Knott, David Moses (90 min) 18.05 Bądź sobą (Who's on First?) - komedia, USA 2000, reż. David Snedeker, wyk. Johnathon Schaech, Alison Eastwood, Gabrielle Anwar, Tiffany Fraser (110 min) 20.00 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar (Asterix and Obelix versus Cezar) - film przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Christian Clavier, Gerard Depardieu, Roberto Benigni, Michel Galbur (105 min) 21.50 Zawsze górą (Always Outnumbered) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Bill Cobbs, Daniel Williams, Natalie Cole (110 min) 23.35 Restauracja (Restaurant) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Adrien Brody, Elise Neal, Simon Baker, David Moscow (102 min) 01.20 Kontrakt (Contract) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Steven R. Monroe, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Camilla Ross, Louise Fletcher, Mick Cain (90 min) 02.50 HBO Na Stojaka - program rozrywkowy 03.20 Amatorzy w konopiach (Homegrown) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Hank Azaria, Ryan Phillippe, Kelly Lynch (101 min) 05.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.25 Mafia! (Jane Austen's Mafia) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Jay Mohr, Lloyd Bridges, Billy Burke, Christina Applegate (83 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku